Sex Education
by CanzetYote
Summary: Trust Me I'm A Genie. Oneshot. After Rita Van Hump dies in a car accident, Diego makes the realization that he's still a virgin. Ziggy decides to show his master what a true sexual experience feels like. Contains slash and a sex scene.


**WARNING: **_The following fanfic is my VERY FIRST SEX FIC (Not counting the rushed sex scene in my Intimate Healing fic). This oneshot fic is just full of camel X raccoon male-on-male "yiff", masturbation and anal sex so if you're underage or if this offends you in any way, shape or form leave NOW and don't read it. I rarely if ever do sex scenes in fanfics, so this is a huge leap for me. If you ship Diego and Ziggy from Trust Me I'm A Genie and want to read about them having sex then go on ahead and read and review._

The sounds of loud dance music blared through the radio as the camel turned off the music and stared at the digital alarm clock. It was midnight on the dot as he stretched and yawned.

It was a hot summer night in the oasis and Diego always had a fan blowing in his room to keep the place cool. Even then, with the stuffy air, it was hard for him to sleep. He thought about how easy Joe had it and how his large ears kept him cool but then again, he was a camel and Joe was a fennec fox, they were very biologically different.

Diego turned to the nightstand and focused on a red soda can with a lighting bolt on it. He could hear gentle snoring coming out of the can and he grabbed it. Sighing to himself, he began to shake the can and out popped his genie friend, looking as tired as ever.

Ziggy rubbed his eyes and glared at the camel, "Do you have any idea just how late it is? Us genies need our full sleep so our magic can charge, ya know!"

Diego sighed and hung his head, "I'm sorry, Ziggy but I'm having trouble sleeping."

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "So, what do you want me to do, sing you a lullaby?"

Diego shook his head, "No...I just want to talk."

Ziggy blinked, "Are you considering making your third wish?"

Diego shook his head, "No, it's about Rita..." There was a silence before the camel spoke up again, "Ever since she was killed in that car accident, I feel like it's all been a waste of time."

Ziggy raised an eyebrow, "So, do you want me to bring her back from the dead? Cause I can do that, you know."

Diego frowned and shook his head, "No, Ziggy, I think it's time I faced reality. Rita was never interested in me in the first place. She changed too much when she became famous."

Ziggy grinned and crossed his arms, "Good for you, Diego. So, what's your plan now?"

Diego took a deep breath, "Let's face it, Ziggy, I'm in my twenties at this point and I've never had sex. I'm still a virgin. Zazie is dating Larry and Sonia just got engaged last month, Joe already has a long distance lover he's very faithful to and Tony's not interested in men."

Ziggy raised an eyebrow, "What are you suggesting, Diego?"

Diego took a deep breath and faced away from the purple raccoon, he could feel himself blushing, "Ziggy...are you optional?"

Ziggy blushed himself and hung his head, "Diego, you know just how powerful I am, right? I'm a genie and when we orgasm, it's like a bomb going off. Our semen is extremely potent stuff and is just full of magic, I wouldn't want to be responsible for something like the cafe blowing up, ya know."

Diego began to gently massage Ziggy's back, "I...hope it's not too much to ask but...I was hoping you could teach me a little."

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "Are you...trying foreplay on me?" There was no response as the camel continued the massage. The raccoon couldn't help but smile at the good feeling on his back, "Okay, Diego. You win."

Diego smiled, feeling satisfied with himself, "So, you're going to show me the ropes of sex?"

Ziggy nodded, "Watching porn and actually experiencing it are two completely different things, my friend. But like I said, try not to arouse me too much. Whenever a genie ejaculates, it's like fireworks going off. Not just fireworks but more like magic fireworks. I don't masturbate much because of it. The very first time I creamed myself, my shorts turned into a cactus, so to be on the safe side..."

The raccoon genie removed his signature sleeveless black vest and white shorts and he was now completely nude. Diego's eyes travelled down to Ziggy's crotch and he noticed a small, purple penis. The camel felt his own penis slowly begin to erect and he blushed a little, "It's small but...I like it..."

Ziggy couldn't help but grin, "Easy there, tiger. You gave me some foreplay, so I should give you some back. Take off your clothes and shut your eyes and I'll give you a big surprise!"

Diego did as he was told and was now completely nude. It was then he felt something soft and warm stroking his shaft slowly. Opening his eyes, he looked at Ziggy whose bushy, banded tail was prehensile enough to wrap around the camel's cock. The raccoon genie was giving him a tailjob of all things, making sure the can on the end of his tail didn't cut Diego's penis.

The camel blinked in confusion at first but then moaned with pleasure and delight as Ziggy's soft and warm tail caressed his erect penis, transferring the genie's body heat to his camel master. It was a true moment of master and genie bonding. After 5 minutes passed, Ziggy quickened his pace at stroking Diego's cock with his tail, causing the camel to let out a squeal of delight. Right then and there, hot white semen burst from the camel's cock and splashed across Ziggy's face. Ziggy ran his tongue across the side of his own muzzle, lapping up Diego's semen, "So, how did that feel?"

"Heavenly..." Diego gasped, his heart pounding as a tear dripped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Ziggy leaned in close and nuzzled the tear from Diego's cheek as he put his arm around him, "Just take a nice, deep breath and take it slow. Ready for the second lesson?"

The purple raccoon started giving the camel a soothing back massage to lower his blood pressure, gently caressing him and breathing on his neck. Chills ran down Diego's spine as Ziggy rubbed his nude body. The genie pressed his snout to Diego's ear and whispered softly, "You know I'm doing this cause I love you, right?"

Diego nodded, "Please, Ziggy...give me more..."

"If you insist." The genie smirked, "But even though you're the master and I'm the genie, I should call the shots for your own safety. I wouldn't recommend getting oral from me. If I ejaculate into your mouth, who knows what might happen?"

Diego blinked, "What about anal?"

"Too dangerous if I give it to you, most likely your colon would turn into a grapefruit or a sailboat the second I ejaculate into it so it would be best if..." The raccoon spoke.

"...I gave you anal instead?" Diego finished Ziggy's sentence.

Ziggy nodded, "Precisely." The nude raccoon genie lay on his stomach and began instructing the camel, "All right. So kneel down and spread your legs apart."

Diego did as he was told and the genie nodded, "Now lift my tail."

Diego raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Ziggy smiled at Diego, "Of course I am. Trust me, I'm a-WOAH NELLY SWEET MOTHER OF GLORY!"

Before Ziggy could finished his sentence, Diego rammed his erect penis into the raccoon's tailhole. Ziggy whimpered and blinked, a hot tear of pain rolling down his face, "You're lucky...I'm... indestructible...ya...know...that..."

Diego gasped as he pulled his cock out of Ziggy's aching hole, "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Ziggy! Are you all right?"

Ziggy coughed a bit, "Yeah, just be a little more gentle and use your brain for once."

Diego felt like he was going to cry, "All...all...right then."

Diego re-inserted his penis into Ziggy's hole and began to slowly move in and out. The raccoon moaned with pleasure as he gripped the sheets of the bed, "Faster, please..."

Diego did as he was told and pushed even faster, causing Ziggy to moan with pleasure. Pretty soon, the genie felt his purple penis become more and more erect and he wrapped his fingers around it and began stroking it slowly let vigorously, progressing faster with each stroke. Squeezing his eyes shut, a glob of sparkling silver semen shot out of Ziggy's penis and soared out the window and clear across the desert landscape. The glob of genie semen landed directly on Joe's house, turning it into a giant pumpkin.

Diego continued to slide his penis in and out of the raccoon's tail hole. Ziggy let out a loud moan as another glob of semen shot out of his erect cock and out the window. This time, the sparkling silver seed landed on Zazie's wind turbines, turning them into rubber duckies.

"Oh, it feels SO GOOD!" Ziggy sobbed with pleasure, tears streaming down his muzzle like rivers as Diego rammed him even harder. One final silver drop of semen shot out of Ziggy's cock, rocketing out the window at lightspeed and hitting Larry's van, turning it into a stapler.

"Oh, please. Stop, Diego! I think I just cummed a few times!" Ziggy wept, falling face-first on the bed, his tears wetting the comforter.

Diego gasped and instantly, he removed his cock from Ziggy's hole, "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Ziggy! I didn't mean to make you cry!" The camel picked Ziggy up and hugged him. Diego leaned in close to Ziggy's face and gently ran his tongue along the side of the raccoon's muzzle, licking a few of Ziggy's salty tears away as he stroked the genie's ears and patted him on the head.

Shocked by the sheer level of affection he was recieving, Ziggy gasped and crossed his arms, "I wasn't crying tears of sadness, ya big moron. I was crying tears of pleasure. I was so sexually stimulated that I couldn't help but turn on the water works."

Diego sighed, "But then, why did you tell me to stop?"

A blush began to form of Ziggy's soft purple cheeks, "I...got a little excited and started cumming. Remember what I said about genie semen, Diego?"

Diego shook his head, "I hope your ejaculations didn't mess with the desert too much."

Ziggy shrugged, "It'll be fine, Diego. You worry too much. How about you relax and give me a kiss?"

Diego rubbed his neck, he could feel himself blushing, "Ummm...okay?"

The raccoon leaned forward and pressed his lips to the camel's. To Diego, the kiss tasted like saline due to Ziggy's tears but he didn't mind. The master and genie slowly stuck each other's tongues into their mouths and they began to French kiss. Diego slowly caressed and petted Ziggy's soft, nude body while Ziggy soaked in Diego's body heat and warmth. Their hearts raced as they kissed so passionately, breathing in each other's scent as they cuddled deeply.

Suddenly, an irate-looking fennec fox burst through the door, covered head-to-toe in pumpkin guts and seeds, "Would either of you care to explain why MY HOUSE HAS TURNED INTO A GIANT PUMPKIN?!"

Diego and Ziggy were so caught up in the heat of the moment that they barely noticed Joe's presence. Suddenly, an ostrich and lizard burst into the room as well.

"Why in the world are my wind turbines now rubber duckies?" Zazie spoke sternly, crossing her wings.

"I can't drive a stapler, not cool man." Larry added.

The lizard flipped on the light switch and Joe, Zazie and Larry were now staring at a nude, French kissing Diego and Ziggy. Instantly, the camel and raccoon stopped making out and turned to see shocked looks on their friends' faces.

There was an awkward silence before Joe burst out laughing, "Excellent job, Diego! That's one way of getting over an unobtainable dead celebrity crush!" The fennec fox chuckled darkly.

"That's just gaaaay, man." Larry replied, completely deadpan.

Zazie scratched her head, "I don't know. Can you two please continue um...kissing?"

"ZAZIE!" Joe and Larry shouted in unison.

"What? I...I thought it looked really cute." Zazie replied, folding her wings as she blushed.

"Oh, wait till Tony hears about this!" Joe chuckled, his tail starting to wag like an excited puppy, "He's going to laugh so hard!"

Zazie glared at Joe, "So what? To be honest, I saw this coming from a mile away."

"Let's just leave the two lovebirds alone." Larry replied, "Ziggy can fix our things later."

Joe sighed, "I'm going to stay over at Tony's until my house gets fixed." The fennec shot a dirty look at Zazie, "And don't even THINK about assuming I do THAT with Tony cause I DON'T."

Zazie chuckled a bit behind her wing as Joe and Larry left the room. Turning around, she faced Diego and Ziggy who both looked like deer in the headlights, "I hope the two of you had a good night. It's almost sunrise. Anyway, I'll see you two at breakfast. Bye, Diego and Ziggy!"

And so, the three left the room. About two minutes of dead silence followed before Ziggy broke it, "Diego?"

"Yes?" The camel replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So, uh...how was your first time?" Ziggy asked, fiddling his tail about in an embarassed fashion.

"Uh...never thought I'd lose my virginity like this but...it felt nice." Diego replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Diego?" Ziggy asked again.

Diego blinked, "Yes?"

A blush formed on the purple raccoon genie's cheeks as he felt his ears go red, "Can I...uh...use your lap like a pillow?"

"I don't see why not." Diego replied and as soon as he said that, Ziggy rested his head on the camel's warm, bare thighs and nuzzled him a bit with his pointy muzzle.

Just then, Ziggy spoke up, "Next time, let's lock the bedroom door before we do this, okay?"

"You got it, Zig." Diego replied, gently stroking the fur atop Ziggy's head with his hoof.

And so, Ziggy and Diego fell asleep with each other, absorbed in each other's warmth. Diego's first time. Sure, it wasn't with Rita Van Hump but to him, it was to the next best thing, his magical best buddy, Ziggy. Although Diego acknowledged the raccoon's faults, the two of them were truly soulmates. Yes, Ziggy was hot-tempered, selfish, sarcastic, rude, pushy and greedy but Diego was able to look past those imperfections to see how loyal, funny, clever and outgoing Ziggy was. A master and genie in love. As surreal as it sounded, it was really true love to the core. With Rita but an old relic of the past and Ziggy a present in the now, the sun rose over the oasis landscape as the camel and raccoon lay in each other's arms, sound asleep and dreaming of a brand new future together.

The end.


End file.
